


fire

by supremely sinful (I_Am_Not_A_Robot)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Confusing, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Hallucinations, M/M, Pederasty, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, Time Skips, Trippy, Underage Drinking, Visions, this is really hard to explain haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Not_A_Robot/pseuds/supremely%20sinful
Summary: there's a lot of things that can't be explained. for instance: what the heck just happened?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	fire

A kid sat at the edge of a party, bored to hell and back. Music blasted from the speakers, and the teenagers partied hard. Y’know, red solo cups, drunken grinding, junk food and messes that the host would have nightmares about for weeks afterward. 

This kid wouldn’t have been here if he wasn’t the unlucky person who lived here. And since his sister was in high school and an idiot, she’d invited all her friends and their friends over for “the biggest party of the spring”. 

Too bad Jamey was only eleven, and did not have any interest in this sort of party whatsoever. It wasn’t fun, it wasn’t entertaining, it wasn’t a thrill. It was just loud and obnoxious and too, too full. He already felt claustrophobic. 

Maybe it was just ‘cause he was a nerd, one of those kids TAG had set their sights on and branded with a natural superiority that all the others avoided him for, because he always finished the math work first and read at a higher level and cultivated jealousy wherever his holier than thou feet touched, springing up like angry red mushrooms behind him, feeding on the wills of those students underneath who didn’t get their essays shown to the whole district and got that pretty little blue ribbon, whose teachers didn’t always smile at them — the corpses of the American Dream — because Jamey was on the ladder to success and wasn’t destined to waitressing, he was gonna change the world and become a billionaire, or at least that’s how others saw him, and... oh, okay, he lost track of what he was thinking about. 

At that moment, the lights went out and the group screamed —

What’s going on now? —

Somebody turned on a multi colored disco ball. The crowd cheered and the rave intensified. Someone threw a bottle of beer at the wall and it shattered, the alcohol splattering against the wall and dripping down agonizingly slowly. Alright, then. 

Jamey sighed. Yeah, he didn’t like this at all. Earlier he’d promised he’d try to keep this group in check so they didn’t completely wreck his home — sometimes people ruined things when they thought all the repercussions would fall on someone else — but that hadn’t worked out. These high-schoolers were just too unruly. 

Some girl sat down next to him. A freshman, maybe? Who made up those names anyways? “Freshman” he understood, and “sophomore” also made sense, but junior/senior? Those completely broke the pattern. Freshman = someone who was new to this, and had a lot to learn. Sophomore = more knowledge, right? “Soph” means wisdom. So what was up with “junior”?!

“— so could you, please?”

“Huh?” Oops. 

She dropped a phone into his lap. It had lipstick on it. What the hell? “Could you take a picture of me and my boyfriend?” 

_‘My boyfriend and I’, you stupid, grammar-ignoring heathen_ — “Sure, just a sec.” The young seventh-grader stood up, balancing the obscenely wide phone in his small hands and focusing it on the girl and the tall boy she’d thrown her arm around. He swayed drunkenly, but remained upright long enough for the photograph to be taken. “Alright, here you go.” The iPhone was handed back to its rightful owner. The lipstick stains remained unquestioned.

The temporary couple floundered back into the jumping mass of teens, getting lost among arms and legs and heated bodies quickly. 

The middle-schooler sighed again, and sat back down, hunched over and wishing for the party to be done already. He’d go on a walk, but his sister was supposed to keep an eye on him, and if she couldn’t do that he’d do the job for her. Jamey was a responsible kid, after all. That’s why all the teachers loved him, and the student who smoked in the back of class hated him. 

Wait, wait... back, yes... his room! His room was in the back of the house, and it would be a lot more secluded. Earlier a group had been sitting in the hallway and clogging the access deeper into the house, but they were gone now. It was a free run all the way to his room. 

Careful to be unseen, Jamey stood up and dashed for his room. He flew up the stairs and down the hall and slammed the door behind him too fast to even realize it until he was leaning there against the door, panting. “Mission successful,” he noted. 

The music wasn’t much quieter up here, but at least the lighting was consistent and he wasn’t getting an arm in his face every three seconds. 

Jamey smiled, breathlessly. “Peace, at last...”

The door opened, and he was pushed with it, barely righting himself before gravity and a mind caught off-guard sent him tumbling to the ground. Standing in the door was a senior looking very amused and apologetic at the same time. He held a cookie in one hand, and a bottle of whiskey tucked under his arm. 

“What are you doing in my room?!” Jamey demanded, offended. He’d just gotten some personal space. Why was this guy here?

“Sorry, I saw you run earlier and wanted to see if you were okay.” Uninvited, the older teen walked deeper into the room. Jamey’s eyes narrowed.

“Great, thanks!” He hissed out. “Now leave me alone, would you? I’m busy.”

“With what, little dude? It’s a party. Relax a little.”

“Sorry, can’t. I’m too busy stressing over the state you all are gonna leave my house in,” he bit back. 

“Oof, ouch bud. Hey, I’ll help clean up, alright?”

“How? You’re so drunk you couldn’t hold a mop straight.”

The senior laughed. “My name’s Garett, by the way.” Closing the door behind him, he walked to the bed and sat down next to the seventh-grader. “And yeah, I guess I’m a little drunk, but I’m not that drunk.” He finished his sentence with another swig from the slowly emptying bottle. “Ah, gotta love the burn,” he murmured. 

“So what do you want to discuss, huh?”

Instead of answering, Garret offered Jamey the cookie. The seventh-grader accepted and nibbled it slowly. It was sweet, but not too sweet. Perfect. 

The older boy watched him eat it, almost to the point where it got creepy. 

“...Why are you here?”

“Haven’t I already made it clear?” He smiled a crooked grin, bright blue eyes meeting the younger boy’s. 

Something didn’t feel right. 

“...No, I don’t think you have.”

The old teen turned in the bed, shifting his body, to fully face Jamey. "I need to talk to you, hon."

Wait.

He lifted his hand to rest on Jamey’s shoulder. “It's important."

“Uh.”

Garret leaned in. “I need to be near you, and show you some things.”

“L-like what?” Jamey leaned away from the imposing senior, adrenaline kicking up its face in his veins. 

“Like how I know you more than you think,” he started, and yanked Jamey into a violent kiss. 

The boy would’ve yelled for help, but suddenly his mind was yanked out of his body, and sent doing somersaults through time. He saw himself and this boy, first as little discrete things in the ocean, then as two ancient creatures whose bones are their only remains, curled up under volcanic ash. He saw a pair of birds, singing an enchanting song, and then a man in a garden crawling with lilac and a young boy who looked terrified, pleading for mercy. And then into the future, two beings of chaos and light that stood over a burning world. 

Garret pulled back slowly, and Jamey was yanked from the vision. “What...”

The stranger chuckled and pushed Jamey onto the bed. “Took me long enough to find you, soulmate. I missed you.” And he was back to kissing, discovering a new body and the familiar soul it hosted.

“Get off!”

He didn't. 

“I don’t know you—“

There was an explosion as the meteor hit the Earth. Jamey blinked the dust and debris out of his eyes, and he was in his room again, and this boy was holding him down as he thrashed and tried to scream through the hand pressed right against his mouth. 

“Come on, love, it’s me, why can’t you remember?”

_ “Enjoying thy night?”  _ the monster had asked, and there is salt on his eyes when he pulls himself onto the beach, a ghost, watching his body float away as that man turns to look at him, eyes glowing blue and wicked.  There’s salt on Jamey’s eyes, but it wasn’t seawater, it was something else. Lips pressed against his and muffled him and he’s drowning again. 

“Let me be!" He felt his mouth forming those words, soundless. 

“C’mon, calm down—“

There’s blood everywhere, it’s staining his clothes and his hands. “STOP!” he screamed into the void. 

The volcano erupted, and the city mourned in fierce panic.  _ “Hold my hand, watch our city, our world, burn. It paints a devastating portrait, doesn’t it?”  _ The water flooded, the forest died. The seas parted in perfect mystery, a bomb exploded and the plane went down, someone slit his throat and the body next to him fell limp, the meteor hit the earth with a deafening sound and he squeezed his eyes shut against the light, his bruising atoms flayed one layer at a time in a matter of seconds as earthquakes shook the planet and his world fell apart. 

His heart was a frenzy, a wildfire lit on his fingertips and lighting a trail down his lover’s sides. He was made of embers and flames, and Jamey could hear the thoughts buzzing behind those radioactive orange eyes, thoughts of murder and the taste of flesh between his fangs, of blood and love and how he wanted to be close, so close, inseperable, and what better way than to be inside each other, to fuel each other, to wake up and be one, only one, together forever? 

“Remember me? Please, remember me. I love you, little lad.”

“What’s going on?”

“Shhh, don’t tell your parents.”

_ “Stop stop stop—“ _

Garret kissed like he was starving. Eyes shut, lost in bliss, reliving a thousand lives and the pain and triumph he’d caused. “Please, try to remember me,” he prayed against his fated love's lips, a soft buzz between the two, the strumming of a cosmic harp. 

“I do!”

The bouquet is thrown. The ashes are scattered, the urn is forgotten.

The sky is falling, it’s falling fast and the shards cut into the ground. Wherever these diamond shards touch, the Earth melts. 

“The sun is about to explode...”

Two weary travelers made love under the first total solar eclipse. Two souls, free of body and free of mind. Two souls, intertwined under a newly scarring sun. Earth is just a baby, and life isn’t even a concept yet. There was flame far earlier than there was growth for it to scorch.

They sat on a porch overlooking the foggy woods on a cool morning, and sipped coffee in a comfortable silence. There’s nowhere else but now. 

They met on the battlefield, swords clashing because a few goddesses were angry. A tragedy to be born on opposing sides of a wall. Death raged in violence outside and in disease behind the great city walls.

They parted, buried in the dunes under the full view of the galaxy, and the other took a dagger and swore vengeance on a cobra. 

“I’m so sorry,” somebody said, and pushed the boy deeper into the bed. He moved, back and forth, and Jamey was so confused as to why his insides ached so much, or whose breath he felt fall hot upon his back, or why his hands were clutching a fistful of bloody cloth. 

“I’m sorry,” the executioner said, right before he swung the jeweled blade of holy light and cut a weeping angel’s wings off. The screams echoed and Heaven felt the weight of its guilt for a millennia afterwards. 

_ Wake up _

His head hurt. 

**_Wake up!_ **

Somebody was sobbing with all the pain of a person who had lost everything. Somebody kissed his throat and something sharp dug for his heart. He wheezed in pain and fear and shock. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, and he tore his soul in half. 

Jamey bolted upright. He was on his bed, alone. 

There was something crawling on his skin, a brand that writhed and was alive, something someone had carved with a melting knife. It was a symbol that he didn’t understand. 

It was a symbol that his soul understood, and feared and loved and hated and mourned.

What had happened eons ago when the stars were first hung up to light the deities’ way home? What happened to the eternal flames he used to thrive in, live in,  _ be?  _

He must’ve lost himself on the way.

Wait, that didn't make sense! Shaking his head to clear it, Jamey shakily stood up, looking around him, paranoid and terrified of finding any evidence to explain what had just happened. Everything was intact, and it wasn't a million years ago, nor was there any meteor crashing into the ocean, or any blood, or any fires. 

He stared at the half-eaten cookie on his bed, and ran his tongue over his lips, tasting whiskey. 

Jamey locked the door.


End file.
